Terraria DxD: Great King Cthulhu
by Tehpootisman
Summary: Cthulhu used to be the King of Terraria, thanks to him defeating the Dragon Sword Spirit, Tizona, before the Martians invaded, taking his brother, the Moon Lord, before taking his life. Soon, he awakened on the world of Earth, with only a quarter of his power. Not only that, but there's a whole society of supernaturals behind the scenes to deal with! Eventual OP OC and OP Issei
1. Chapter 1

**Why the hell did I even think this was a good idea?**

 **Oh well. Here we go. Let's see how much we can screw this up!**

 **By the way, since Terraria itself has no storyline, so I kinda made my own, which ALL of my Terraria crossovers tie in with. It's here on this site, and it's called Terraria Origins.**

 **But if you're gonna go ahead and read this just because it's not one of the 1.4k+ Naruto/DxD crossovers, there here's a shortened version of that fic;**

 **Basically, Cthulhu and his brother, Lunaris, took on the forms of Terrarians and killed some sword dragon named Tizona (Weapon found only on Console/Mobile editions of Terraria), whom was terrorizing a massive continent-sized island called the Mainland, by sealing him in his own sword, so everyone made him their king, with his brother as the prince.**

 **Then the martians attacked, kidnapped his brother, and then killed Cthulhu, which was rather easy since his body followed the same rules as that of a normal Terrarian, with their weird "Health" system, which is literally just the HP system, but with lore!**

 **His magic power was so great, however, that it split into three, creating the first generation of the Three Kings, the brothers whom ruled over the Mainland in three separate kingdoms, the Hallowed, the Corruption, and the Crimson.**

 **Oh, and the entire world's basically pre-Moon Lord, so no lunar armors. At least one or more post-Moon Lord weapons (And Life Elixirs) will appear, however.**

 **Speaking of weapons, the weapon tiers don't matter as much as they do in-game. On the other hand, armor tiers are a much more important. So basically, yes, a copper short-sword could easily cause a fatal wound. That, and we're fighting people who don't wear armor these days.**

 **Annnnd that's all you need to know, other than the fact that several characters from my other Terraria crossovers may appear.**

 **Begin!**

* * *

 _His soul, split into three._

 _He had died for his kingdom, but his sons, the three Kings, would carry on the legacy he left behind._

 _Having been struck in the heart several times by the Martians, taking fatal blow after fatal blow. After all, his body had to follow the rules like those around him._

 _They had taken his brother, Lunaris, the Prince of the Moon. And he tried to save him._

 _And failed._

 _What remained of his soul, containing only a quarter of his power, floated in an endless abyss of darkness. Without a physical body, it could not use any power at all._

 _However, he was not alone._

 _The spirits of three of his great swords still accompanied him, loyal to the end_

 _Excalibur, Night's Edge, and Blood's Edge*._

 _Taking the form of three floating orbs of light, they followed him, giving him someone to talk to._

 _One day, however, they found a bright light. One of the sword spirits went in, and came back out, with tales of a world, populated by humans, a species almost unheard of in the modern days of Terraria._

 _Giving it some thought, he decided to enter the light._

 _He suddenly found himself falling through a white void, as a new physical body began to create itself._

 _Teenager, around 16 or 17, naturally green, unkempt hair, four ankle-length "ponytails", average muscle build._

 _When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing under a street lamp, wearing battle-damaged armor, as well as the torn cloak that a king would often wear, which only reached shoulder length._

 _The same clothes he wore when he died._

 _King Cthulhu of the Terrarian Mainland was reborn._

"Hm. Interesting..."

* * *

 _Two weeks later, having had the same inventory that he had when he died, he had managed to procure an apartment to reside in, as he had sold several gold coins in exchange for the local currency, also known as Yen._

 _He had arrived in Japan, on a planet named Earth. The "human" race seemed to be quite advanced, although he had yet to see any actual magic other than his own. Not only that, but it made him shudder every time he thought about how eerily similar to Terrarian culture (I.E, the internet.) the cultures of humans were. (He was well aware that Terraria existed as a game in other universes. He's probably aware of more...)_

 _He decided that the best way to learn more would possibly be to enroll in a nearby high school, named Kuoh Academy, as a "transfer" student. Using his magic, he was actually able to forge documents for not only himself, but also his sword spirits, Excal, Nina, and Marro. Or as they would be called in school, Edward, Nicky, and Mark._

 _Oh, right, you see, certain legendary swords house spirits, whom usually inhabit the swords of the Terrarian Royalty. They can draw upon the weapon's power to give themselves physical forms, as well as alter their appearance. Hell, they can technically wield_ _themselves_ _as a weapon!_

 _Tomorrow, they would start attending this school. But for now, Cthulhu, under the name of Kyle,(Some kind of "English" name. Allowed him to pass off as a transfer student) decided to go for a simple night-time stroll in the park, his sword spirits hidden away in his jacket's pockets, where he had easy inventory access._

 _Little did Cthulhu, former King of Terraria, and amongst the most powerful of the lesser Celestials, know what was he about to get into._

* * *

"Quite a relaxing night, is it not?" He spoke to nobody in particular. It suddenly occurred to him that the park was oddly rather empty that night. It was as if it had been recently abandoned. Hell, he hadn't even noticed that he just bypassed an invisible barrier.

Walking towards the fountain, he finally found a pair of teenagers whom appeared to be on a date. As he did, he couldn't help but feel an oddly familiar...feeling, in his gut upon seeing the boy.

Kyle's eyes widen when he saw a pair of black feathers wings sprout from the girl's backside, and went even _wider_ when she made a spear of light, aiming for the unfortunate boy.

Materializing his Star Cannon, he fired a single Fallen Star.

Then he walk forwards, as he used his magic to equip his signature Chlorophyte Chainmail, a unique form of armor that was only ever used by Cthulhu himself, which sacrificed SOME defense for agility, whilst retaining its tough bonds. In addition, it allowed him to heal his wounds faster, thanks to magic, combined with Chlorophyte's photosynthetic properties.

"Nina, I need your power!" He held out his hand, and Night's Edge appeared.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou, part of Kuoh's infamous "Perverted Trio" _was_ having the best day of his life.

Keyword being _was._

Now he was having the worst day of his life as his new "girlfriend", Yuuma, was hovering in the air, about to kill him.

Until a star-shaped projectile suddenly flew through the spear, shattering it.

"W-What?!"

"Why, is this what youngsters do these days?"

Issei turned around to see a mysterious person wearing green chainmail armor, which sparkled when the nearby lights reflected off of it.

Hoisted over his shoulders was a rather oversized purple-colored sword, which glowed dimly in the moonlight.

"I did not expect to see any Harpies here, but I guess there's always a surprise right around the corner."

"H-Harpy?! Why you little..." The girl's voice overflowed with venom, having apparently mistaken the term "Harpy" for an insult, as she created two more spears and threw them at Kyle, whom simply leaned back to dodge them.

"Hm. Getting angry, are we? You know, you really shouldn't. It ruins your beautiful face." That last part was actually meant to be legitimate compliment, but she got even angrier as the meaning of the message was once again lost.

"I'LL END YOU!"

Issei couldn't help but feel like he was being left out, but giving it more thought, he decided to run for it.

"Yuuma" flew at Kyle, another spear of light magic in her hands, this time with the intent of using melee. Kyle held up Night's Edge to parry, as the "harpy" had a smirk on her face.

Light is almost always better than dark, right?

This wasn't the case, as the spear shattered upon impact, and the look of surprise on her face was all he needed, as he grabbed her by the wing and twisted around, slamming her onto the ground, knocking her out almost instantly.

There was an audible cry of pain as Issei was suddenly impaled by a large blue-colored spear of light. Turning around, Kyle could see the spear fade away as a male figure took flight, throwing a pair of spears at him.

He managed to swiftly avoid the first one, only to get hit in the shoulder by the second. Using this to his advantage, the male "harpy" flew off, as "Yuuma" was nowhere to be seen. Ignoring the fact that a magic spear had pierced his armor and that there was warm blood running down his arms. His Ankh Charm glowed, as the bleeding quickly stopped, allowing his body to use it's natural healing

Running over, Kyle kneeled down over Issei's body, feeling for a pulse.

There was one, but just barely. He brought out a healing potion, before remembering something important; Healing potions didn't work on Humans. Why? Their bodies normally lacked magic, something that every OTHER creature, even Tizona, a foreign entity altogether, contained within their bodies, which seemed to hold their body cells together.

A red glow suddenly caught his eye, as he looked over his shoulder.

"Eh?!" Kyle, caught off guard, gave out a cry of genuine surprised upon noticing the red magic circle.

A single drop of blood flew off of his arm, having run down his arm and through a gap in the chainmail, as he quickly spun around to get a better view, and if needed, prepare to fend off a potential threat, which landed in the pool of blood building up under Issei, causing a blue aura to surround him as Mana entered his body, a spectacle that went unnoticed by all.

When a red-haired girl appeared within the magic circle, she certainly did not expect to see someone else standing there, holding a large blade that _poured out massive amounts_ of dark magic, enough to easily deter most humans, as her eyes widened upon seeing the boy.

His eyes glanced over to the glowing pamphlet in Issei's hands. With a sigh, he dematerialized Night's Edge.

"I suppose you're here for this young lad, miss..?"

* * *

Never before had Rias Gremory, leader of Kouh Academy's Occult Research Club, felt such a cluster of energies, especially on a single person.

Many of which were familiar, many which that weren't. Two in particular being the presence of holy and devil magic. But instead of counteracting each other, they seemed to welcome each other.

She could also tell that this man was passively suppressing these energies. That, and this man was rather calm and formal despite the fact that her soon-to-be-recruit was bleeding out.

Not only that, but he seemed to be quite the gentleman!

...what?

Nonetheless, he had asked a question, so she would have to answer.

"Yes..of course. Look, it's complicated...and..."

"Ah, I see. If that's the case, then I shall take my leave."

She was really both concerned and dumbfounded, watching at the young soon-to-be-student walked away...

...Is that a yo-yo he's messing with?

No, wait, hold on.

Isn't that one of the four new students who would be starting school tomorrow?

* * *

 _There are many levels in the hierarchy of the Celestials, whom are the beings, such as Gods and Embodiments, to Deities and Nil, that manipulate their respective universes._

 _Let's throw this one in for a loop!_

* * *

 **Kyle's inventory**

 **Inventory**

 **-Night's Edge (Nina) [Prefix: Legendary]**

 **-Excalibur (Excal)**

 **-Blood's Edge (Marro)**

 **-Broken Hero Sword x4**

 **-Holy Water x30**

 **-Unholy Water x30**

 **-Blood Water x30**

 **-Vampire Knives**

 **-Life Elixir x30**

 **-CellPhone**

 **-Star Cannon**

 **-Rod of Discord**

 **-Binoculars**

 **-Last Prism (From Lunaris)**

 **-Portal Gun (From Lunaris)**

 **-Worn crown**

 **-Torn King's Cloak**

 **-Sunglasses**

 **-Flask of Ichor x30**

 **-Flask of Cursed Flames x30**

 **-Plenty of various plant seeds**

 **Armor/Accessories**

 **-Chlrolphyte Helmet [Hidden by Familiar Wig]**

 **-Chlorophyte Chainmail (Created specifically for Cthulhu/Kyle)**

 **-Chlorohpyte Chainmail leggings**

 **-Ankh Charm [Prefix: Warding (+4 Defense)]**

 **-Fishron Wings**

 **-Frostspark Boots [Prefix: Hasty (+3% Movement speed)]**

 **-Mechanical Glove [Prefix: Precise (+2% Critical Strike chance)]**

 **-Gravity Globe**

 **Equipment**

 **Pet- None (For now?)**

 **Light Pet- None**

 **Minecart- None**

 **Summonable Mount- Blessed Apple [Summons Unicorn Mount]**

 **Grappling Hook- Static Hook**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Yeah, Cthulhu's pretty OP. But he's only got a fourth of his original power.**

 **I still can't believe that out off all my potential fanfiction ideas, this one stuck the most.**

 **Oh well. Let's see how long this'll last, eh?**

 **Blood's Edge is the Crimson counterpart of Night's Edge I made for another story, Red like Crimtane.**

 **As for why he carries all three swords instead of the Terra Blade, well, three spirits are better than one when it comes to needing someone to socialize with.**

 **Yes, i'm well aware that Excal being the spirit of Kyle's Excalibur could easily cause potential problems later on.**

 **Now, time for questions!**

 **1\. Weird harem thing or nah?**

 **2\. If I don't do a harem, then what pairings should I try?**

 **3\. Is Green a creative color yet?**

 **4\. Should Kyle get a Sacred Gear?**

 **5\. Should Kyle join a peerage, make his own, or just be "neutral"?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Can't sleep either, brother?"_

 _"Pretty much."_

 _Two brothers are standing on a balcony under a moonlit sky. King Cthulhu, and his brother, Prince Lunaris the Moon Lord. Currently, the smaller of Terraria's two moons sat high in the sky. A ring could be visibly seen circling it._

 _Up above, several Harpies sat on one of their castle's rooftops, chattering away in their own bird language._

 _"Cthulhu..."_

 _"Yes, Lunar?"_

 _"Do you ever wonder what it's like to fly like a bird...?"_

 _"Why, we have wings, do we not?" Cthulhu unfurled his Fishron wings._

 _"Yes..but...the humans were a fascinating bunch. While we relied on magic, they relied completely on the power of science that the Corruptionians are so obsessed over."_

 _"...That is true."_

 _"They had these really cool vehicles, but those aerial ones...they were awesome. What if we designed our own? We could easily demolish that damned foreigner dragon if he came back! Or maybe like that fairy lady's Bulwark?! It's like a one bot army! I know! I'll...ak...m...wn...!"_

 _The memory sequence faded out, replaced by another one, which takes place inside a dimly-lit basement laboratory. The room is littered with papers, tools, and spilled oil, as well as splotches of strange orange-colored substances._

 _In front of the two brothers, several robotic arms are adding the final touches to a humanoid-shaped individual, whom wore an off-white kimono. There was something rather odd about her, though..._

 _"My word, Lunar, you've really outdone yourself! Just...why cat ears?"_

 _"I don't know, I was thinking about Meowmere at the time."_

 _"...Right. Anyways, what do you call this one?"_

 _"I call it Genso-14, or Jenny. She's more of a test at this point, but I know that it'll be worth it! Hell, I even programmed emotions!"_

 _"...What?"_

 _"Here, lemme show you!" Lunaris pulled up a chair and placed down a small legless robot on a nearby table. "I programmed this to feel fear upon recognizing a cat! And yes, Meowmere again. But just watch!"_

 _He flipped a switch on the side, as the robot's eyes booted up. Looking around mechanically, its eyes finally came upon a photo of an adorable kitten._

 _In an instant, it reared back, flailing its arms in an attempt to ward off the perceived threat, until he dematerialized the photo, after which it calmed down, making a "wiping" motion across its "head", as if wiping sweat off of its imaginary brow._

 _"See? And that the programming that they'll be able to use, by subconsciously modifying its own code, as well as hundreds, if not millions, of calculations, in order to give it a unique personality!"_

 _He looks over to another metal figure, one whose "skeleton" is still visible. It appears to be made out a strange, highly reflective metal. Adamantite armor covers its legs and lower body._

 _"And I call it..." The memory fades out as Kyle begins to wake up._

* * *

Kyle woke up, staring at the ceiling blankly until he was able to fend off the urges to go back to sleep. He sat up, materializing the Last Prism in his hand. It didn't look too special, it simply appeared to be a very elongated pyramid made of a strange translucent crystal.

 _Brother..._

He shook his head. Wherever his brother was, he doubted that he'd be pleased to find him still dwelling on his loss.

He put away the Prism, getting out of bed.

Some time later, he exited his room, wearing the male student uniform.

His sword spirits were already wearing theirs, although Nina was a bit...concerned about hers.

"Does this make my butt look big?"

"Relax, you'll be just fine!"

Nina's long silky purple hair ran down her shoulders, about waist length. She also had a sickly-looking flower in her hair.

Excal had cyan-colored hair, nothing out of ordinary for him.

However, Marro was a _behemoth_ , standing at least one or two feet taller than the others. Her Crimson (pun intended) hair was tied up with a ponytail, which, like Kyle's, reached ankle-length. She also showed visible displeasure of the idea of being referred to with a male name.

* * *

Kyle couldn't help but notice the crowd that had gathered in front of the school. When he squinted his eyes, he saw mixed reactions, from where Issei, the boy he had tried to save last night, walking along side the strange girl from the summoning circle.

Then the crowd noticed them.

Now, nobody knows what was more interesting, their outlandish hair styles, Marro's size, or the way that they walked so formally.

All I can really say is that the girls found him attractive, and that a majority of the boys saw him as "another damn handsome".

* * *

 _Somehow, all four of them ended up being put into the same classes._

 _They introduced themselves as transfer students from a place called "America", as four cousins going to attend the same school._

 _Kyle had been seated next to Issei, who gave him an odd look, as if trying to recall something. He then shrugged it off, as he didn't want to talk to one of those "pretty boys"._

* * *

"There's absolutely no way that they could be from America."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one, their hair is a bit too exotic. That, and they don't really have anything on record. Nothing but these forged identification forms."

"That, and the fact that they're clearly suppressing their power. Could they be magicians?"

"Possibly. Koneko, you said they all smelled weird. What did they smell like?"

"Edward. Smells like fragrance. And also dusty. Somehow."

"Nicky. Decaying, wilting flowers. Garbage in general."

"Mark. Smells just as bad. Smells like iron, too."

"Kyle...Seaweed. Deep water. Destruction. Fish..." Her stomach growled at that last part.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

 **[Later, at lunch..]**

"My word, this food...it's...okay, I guess."

"It's school food, what did you expect?"

"Indeed it is, miss Nicky."

"Hey! You with the green hair!" Kyle turned around to see two boys from the earlier classes, Matsuda and Matohama, the other two whom make up the infamous "Perverted trio." The two were know as "Perverted Baldy" and "Perverted glasses" respectively. The former, well, explains itself. The latter, was because Matohama could instantly figure out a girl's "three sizes" simply by looking at them.

Then one of them asked a really loaded question.

"Boobs or butts?"

Kyle shared a 'confused' glance with his sword spirits, before he gave his answer.

"I too enjoy the fine arts, but at least _I_ _respect their privacy."_

Several of the females began to whisper amongst themselves as their opinions as Kyle's popularity grew higher with them.

Mar- Mark couldn't help but notice that one of them, a short white-haired girl, was staring at them intently. She returned with a killer glare of her own, causing the girl to jump when their eyes met, before she awkwardly looked away. The oversized spirit gave an amused snort, before focusing on her tray of food.

It was then when Kiba Yuuto, the "Prince of Kuoh" walked over.

"I need you to come with me after school's over."

Kyle could notice that the boy seemed to act like he wanted to back away, seeing as he glanced over at Exca- Erm..Edward quite a bit.

* * *

Some time later, school was out for the day. Kyle and his spirits met up with Kiba and Issei, following them to a much older-looking school building.

"Hm. It has a nice old-fashion feel to it. I like it."

Walking in, they finally came to their destination; a fairly large room that was well furnished, and surprisingly well maintained, considering the state of the rest of the building.

He also couldn't help but notice the sound of running water.

They have a shower here...?

Looking around, he noticed more people, all of them females.

One of them was the white-haired girl from before, Koneko Toujou. She had a rather blank look on her face, a trait that Mark seemed to share. Not that she was actually in the room. Weird.

Oh well. Crimsonians were known for being men and women of few words, as they preferred to let the swords and guns do the talking in the arena.

The other woman in the room was Akeno Himejima, a robust black-haired woman, whom had a rather seductive look on her face as she sized up Kyle and Edward. (If you catch my drift.)

Then, Rias Gremory, arguably one of the most attractive girls in the school, walked out of the shower room in full view of the room's occupants.

Luckily, she was wearing her school uniform. Except that the moisture made the clothes a bit more clingy.

...Wait. She's not wearing a bra, isn't she?

A _king must not stare._

 _A king must not stare._

 _A KING MUST NOT STARE._

* * *

 _Rias Gremory, and the other girls introduced themselves as Devils, giving him a brief history lesson._

 _Basically, there was a giant war between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen angels. And so when the war was over, they called for a peace treaty. Tensions between the factions have been high, for another war could easily wipe out humanity._

 _So far, they use some kind of Chess-like piece system, in which one high-ranking individual, using a King piece, leads a group of people, called a peerage, turning them into half-devils._

 _They then go out and make contracts with humans. If you get a certain number of contracts, then you get a rank up or something like that._

 _Honestly, he kinda got lost in the whole explanation process._

 _However, it was time for him to answer questions..._

"I do believe that we have a lot to discuss. First of all, are you a magician?"

"Is that the term used for mages these days? Anyways, yes, I can use magic. But we- **I** can only channel it through magical items."

"...I see, so you're a magician."

"Yes. But I prefer to use swords, if I can."

"Swords?"

"All are taught how to use swords where I come from. As soon as they can hold one, they learn..."

"Where do you come from?"

"North America."

Rias crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then explain why your student forms used the outdated 2009 formats?"

"..."

"And what's with that hair? You know that's against the dress code."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, it looks like you've figured it out, I suppose." Kyle said, standing up from the chair he was sitting on.

His body, as well as the bodies of Edward and Nicky (Mark was still nowhere to be seen.) began to glow white.

Their school uniforms were replaced with suits of armor.

Nicky's was more of a bodysuit, plated with Demonite.

Excal's armor was the Hallowed Armor, helmetless. A small cape flowed in a nonexistent wind.

Kyle wore his Chlorophyte Chainmail, the crown materializing on his head. His king's cloak, burned and torn, was wrapped around his shoulders. His Fishron wings unfolded from his backside.

It was basically a suit of chainmail made of Titanium, with Chlorophyte chestplates, boots, and gauntlets.

All three of them had a pair of sword sheaths on their persons.

Everyone in the room backed away, mainly because of the magical energies they emitted.9

"My name...it's actually Cthulhu. Furthermore, I am not of this world at all. I was once a king, before my death at the hands of Martians."

Wait for it...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

Mark was still wearing her school uniform, even as she fished in the school's _swimming pool , _of all things.

All she's caught was a few dozen Bass and a wooden crate.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?!" Could be heard in the distance.

Mark shrugged, reeling in her latest catch.

Another Bass.

Damnit.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

"Uncle Ddraig! Uncleeee~!" A young girl, whose forearms and lower legs were covered in blue-violet scales, was flailing around, trying to awaken a massive red dragon, whom was fast asleep.

"Uncle Ddraig! Wake up~! I grew my wings, byuo!"

The great red dragon continued to sleep.

Still, the young girl continued to celebrate, for she could finally get out of this place and see the world outside! Her wielder had unlocked her seal! He had come in contact with the blood of Terrarian royalty!

...She could never figure out why she got sealed away in the first place. But with her new roommate, Ddraig, she'd be the best weapon that any descendent of Tizona ever wielded!

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yep! They already figured out his identity!**

 **And yeah, I made Issei a descendent of a person whom originated in the world of Terraria. Don't worry, i'll do my best to make sure he doesn't become too OOC. Or too OP.**

 **So, let's see those questions.**

 **Should Cthulhu/Kyle get his own Peerage? (You know...because he used to be a king and he'd get a king piece? Haha, funny joke, I know.)**

 **Will Tehpootisman ever finish typing Tiberium Gate? (Probably not.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cthulhu held a hand upon his head, attempting to suppress the growing headache he was getting._

 _He was tired, and worn out. He had barely survived the previous battle against the Martians, although he only lost a small amount of his army._

 _Even he wasn't immune to the stress that comes with dark times. He wasn't a military genius like his brother._

 _Overhead, clouds covered the sky, pouring down upon them an onslaught of rain._

 _"Cthulhu, dear...?"_

 _Cthulhu looked up to see the love of his life, a young Draconian princess, who was sent over as a "thank-you"...How do I say this...gift after he and his brother had sealed away Tizona. She was quite robust, but probably the best part about her was the way her dragon scales, which ran down the sides of her arms and legs, acted like prisms, thus making her into a_

 _Almost immediately upon first sight, something seemed to click between the two, as they began to spend a lot of time with each other, much to the dismay to the "fan club" (which consisted of mainly hormonal teenagers and maybe at least one or two of the world's burliest men.)_

 _"Ah...um...What is it, my love?" He tried his best to put on a formal tone of voice, but honestly, he was REALLY tired._

 _"They found the mothership." At that moment, all fatigue disappeared. The King visibly perked up._

 _They could finally take the battle to the enemy!_

* * *

It was time for the sword spirits (at least, the two that were present) to introduce themselves. Albeit, in a rather...eccentric way.

"My name is Nina, and i'm a sword spirit of Night's Edge!" She struck a pose reminiscent of that of a magical girl.

"Excal. Sword spirit of Kyle's Excalibur. Pleased to meet you." The cyan-haired boy, using his magic, created a blue rose, in a pose that screamed "pretty-boy."

 _'This is like one of those weird animes...'_

Kiba flinched, and prepared to draw out his own sword upon hearing the name Excalibur, but Rias held her arm out, signaling him to stand down.

...

...

...

"...Um." Nina looked around awkwardly.

"Marro? Marro!"

 **-Grumble-**

Suddenly, Marro, the oversized spirit of Blood's Edge, appeared behind the two, still in her school uniform...

...and holding a fishing rod.

"Marro! Y-You ruined our amazing introduction scene!"

The spirit simply gave her an indifferent shrug.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"It was her idea." Excal muttered, tossing the rose away, where it dispersed into raw mana and dissipated.

* * *

 **[One explanation later..]**

"So you're saying that you are the incarnation of Cthulhu, an eldritch abomination- no offense- who became a king of the land after defeating a giant dragon whom was actually a sword spirit that gained the powers of his enemies by getting their blood on his blade, by stabbing him with his own blade, causing a feedback loop that sealed it away within the blade, and then you got killed by, out of all things, ALIENS."

 _'Wait, this guy's an ACTUAL king?! I bet he had a giant harem! I don't know wether to be jealous or inspired!'_

"Precisely."

"I...really don't know wether or not to believe you, but considering that you have some rather foreign forms of magic...But...Terraria? I swear that sounds familiar.."

"Who knows?" Kyle replied.

"Anyways, would you like to join my Peerage?"

"I'm afraid I must decline." Rias was visibly disappointed by this.

"However, I'm quite certain that since i've already gone this far, I guess there's no going back. I'm certain that my swords would be more than happy to help you in any way we can. After all, nobody else has made Marro act so lively outside the field of battle." Kyle looked over at Marro and Koneko, the short white-haired girl, both of which were happily devouring candy from a bowl that seemed to have bottomless properties.

They both sweatdropped.

"...So, may I have one of those pamphlets you mentioned?"

"...Sure."

* * *

 **[Later...]**

Kyle walked down the sidewalk, by himself. His spirits went off to do other things, such as shopping, sightseeing..and more shopping.

You get the idea.

He eventually made his way back to the apartment he resided in, and was honestly surprised to see a package with an envelope taped to it.

He didn't recall ordering anything, and after asking a telepathic question, neither did the others.

He shrugged, entering his apartment room, and sat down on the couch, using his magic to open the package.

Inside, he found what looked like several Star-shaped jewels.

...

...What this...some kind of prank?

That was proven wrong when one of them, as if moved by an invisible force, shot up, and glowed brightly. Wait, didn't Rias mention some kind of Evil Piece syste-

Suddenly, his crown appeared out of thin air, glowing just as brightly.

There was a blinding flash, sending Kyle sprawling to the floor.

"Bwagh!"

 **[Kyle has joined the TERRARIA team!]**

 **[Kyle has enabled PVP!]**

"I swear upon the Abysses; curse you! CURSE YOU! **_CURSE YOU, FOUL PRANKSTERS! DEATH TO YOU-_** Hm?"

 **[Kyle has disabled PVP!]**

When his eyes finally readjusted, he was quite surprised to see that his crown looked like as if it had just been manufactured. However, it now had several pieces of jewelry on it, a large difference compared to the simple golden-and-ruby crown he used to wear.

After finally sorting out the ordeal with the...questionable experience, he turned his attention to the envelope.

What he found was a poorly handwritten message, surrounded by childish doodles of stick figures beating up other stick figures. What.

 _"lol, your pal skeerlet here, sorry about the phone, kinda messed with magic mirror app. oh, and i gave it infinite battery life because i'm a nice person."_

Was...was this some kind of prank? Who even writes "lol" in a _handwritten_ letter?

Something, deep within his mind, was telling him to check his phone.

So that's what he did.

He was surprised to see a list of teleport locations pop up.

 _•_ _Room 267_

 _•_ _Spawn point_

 _•_ _?_

Reluctantly, he pressed the first option.

Next thing he knew, he reappeared in his room's bed.

 _'Well, at least that one works.'_

He then selected _Spawn Point._

* * *

 **-Voop!-**

He nearly lost his footing as he appeared in the middle of the park, in the exact same spot that he first appeared in this world.

 _'Okay, I guess that letter was serious after all. But that leaves...'_

He taps the third option.

Kyle looks around, finding himself in front of an old Japanese arch, the other side of which held thick forest, split down the middle with a wide dirt trail.

 _'What? Why would it bring me here?'_

Scanning his surroundings, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity from the air around him, so he decided to walk under the arch.

As he did, he felt some resistance, as if he were moving through water, until he reached the other side.

Suddenly, some bushes rustled. Drawing out Excalibur, he got into a battle-stance.

 _-plop_ -

It's...a Green Slime?

He let his guard down, seeing as how it was just a simple green slime.

At this point, most would have a sudden sense of realization upon being put in the situation where there were things from their _own world, here in the middle of another._

However, Kyle was rather intrigued by the slime's odd behavior.

The Slime began to make weird "gestures", twitching its gelatin body towards a particular direction, down the path.

As if it wanted him to follow it. And so, that's what he did.

"Lead the way, young Slime!"

He was unaware of those who had been following him.

* * *

The moon was rising, as Kyle, against his better judgement, followed the Slime, until they finally came across a large clearing.

In the distance, a mansion could be seen, showing signs of old age, as if nobody had lived in it for ages.

Yet, there was a full garden of blooming plants, delicately maintained. Not a single stray weed in sight.

The Green Slime beckoned him to move forwards, and then into the mansion.

Inside, it felt cold and unwelcoming.

Cobwebs and dust had taken over, covering nearly every inch of the entire room and its furniture.

He moved slowly, keeping a hand on the handle of Excalibur, his footsteps echoing throughout the hallways. He came across a light switch, and flicked it.

A Gold Chandelier lit up, candles igniting, lighting the room. Several other lights flickered into existence.

Soon, the cold air was replaced by a more inviting aura, as air conditioning systems kicked in.

 **[Spawn point "Old Mansion" added.]**

Kyle, despite being somewhat concerned about the fact that the entire place had come alive just from turning on a simple light switch, continued to wander through the halls. He found several rooms that looked _recently_ abandoned.

 _'What...is this place..?'_

He could recognize several materials, such as Pearlwood and Ebonwood. Wood that existed in the world of Terraria.

Finally, he came across the basement. It was dimly lit, filled with several chests.

 _'That confirms it. I'm wasn't the first one here.'_

Since (obviously) nobody was home, he decided to take a look inside the chests.

There was mostly junk, but he was able to find a Clockwork Assault Rifle and a Dart Pistol, as well as several ammo pouches filled with Chlorophyte Bullets, Crystal Bullets, and normal bullets, at least 300 of each type for the former, and at least 300 Ichor, Cursed, and Crystal darts for the latter. He also found a Bubble Gun, Razorblade Typhoon spellbook, and a Crystal Vile Shard, as well as other things.

 **Added to inventory**

 **-Clockwork Assault Rifle**

 **-Dart pistol**

 **-300x Chlorophyte rounds**

 **-300x bullets (I'm just calling them bullets even though apparently muskets, machine guns, and shotguns can use them.)**

 **-300x Crystal Shots**

 **-300x Ichor darts**

 **-300x Cursed darts**

 **-300 Crystal Darts**

 **-Bubble Gun (Prefix: Demonic)**

 **-Razorblade Typhoon (Prefix: Mythical)**

 **-Crystal Vile Shard**

Looking at the time, he decided to return home to his apartment, pulling up the app on his cellphone and teleporting to his bed, still not yet realizing the importance of the situation.

When he walked out of his room, where he saw Excal having an "argument" with Marro. In the latter's lap, was a young girl with blonde hair with twin tails and a gothic lolita outfit, fast asleep. She radiated an aura like that of the 'Fallen Angels' that had tried to kill Issei.

"I'm pretty sure that counts as kidnapping."

 **-grumble-**

"So what? Even if you saved her when her job was to kill you?"

 **-strangely audible glaring noises-**

"...Why do I even bother?"

 **-indifferent shrug-**

"Okay, so what's going on here?" Kyle finally asked, dropping his normal "king persona" act that he used in public.

* * *

 **[Several hours earlier...]**

Mittelt peeked around the corner to see Marro looking through some nearby newspapers.

Her job was to locate and if she can, kill Kyle and his sword spirits. Nobody had even noticed the young Fallen hiding in the alleyway, holding a spear made of holy magic.

Some _thing_ did, however. A Stray Devil. Looked like mixed between a Medusa and a Lamia, optimized for maximum snek.

 **"Mmmhn, sssmellsss like chicken..."**

She turned around, and seeing the monstrosity, screamed like...well, a little girl.

The Stray lunged forwards, as the Fallen Angel, who would be unable to defend herself at this time, closed her eyes and waited for the end.

It never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the Stray had stopped mid-strike, her face pale with fear.

Turning around, she could easily tell why.

* * *

 **[Cue Undertale OST "In my Way"]**

Marro stood there, in her armor, an aura of killing intent radiating off of her. It was visible to the naked eye, taking the form of a red ethereal substance.

The Stray moved away, hissing. Marro suddenly shot forward, grabbing it by the neck with one hand. With her inhuman strength, she lifted it up into the air, before throwing it down the alleyway, where it struck the ground, leaving a small crater, before fleeing.

Mittelt could only stare in horror as the sword spirit turned towards her.

Next thing she knew, she's in Kyle's apartment, eating strawberry flavored ice cream.

Thing was, Marro **never** shares her ice cream.

However, it looks like an exception was found today.

* * *

"...Alright then, she can stay."

"But won't the landlord...?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I think we'll be moving out soon."

Some time later, Kyle was in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was pondering the day's events when suddenly he realized the severity of the implications that the presence of the mansion had brought.

 _There was a Terrarian mansion on Earth?!_

He shot up, pulling out his cell phone and quickly texting Rias.

 _[Just had a big realization, we need to talk tomorrow. I'm not the first Terrarian.]_

Once the shock had ran its course, he was finally able to go to sleep.

Terrarians could easily go days without sleep, and with good reason; you never knew when a giant mechanical worm called the Destroyer could attack you at night. But it was for the best that they stay well rested, y'know?

* * *

 _"THIS IS THE POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"_

Of course, that's obviously not going to happen, since criminals usually don't give up after getting so far.

These guys were wanted for a bank robbery plus illegal possession of firearms, and they had found their safe-house.

Now it was a matter of time before a gunfight would ensue.

However, it never happened, as several shouts and pained yells rang out, as bright lights could be seen inside through the windows.

Then silence.

When they finally investigated, they found the entire group of bank robbers, completely disarmed. The safehouse had been ransacked, guns, bullets, even the furniture. Only thing left was the robbers and their cash. The suspects themselves had been tied up with, out of all things, silk, yet they couldn't even rip it apart.

Somewhere, a woman walks out of an alleyway, shortly after her invisibility potion wears off.

She loved her job; She gets to protect people, and in return, she gets free stuff!

Free stuff being what the criminals owned.

Of course, that meant that she had to be careful with her loot, to make sure that she herself wouldn't get charged with "tampering with evidence".

Oh well, that just makes it so much more fun!

Although...she felt like she was without a purpose in this world.

One of the things she remembers is waking up in the middle of a park during the night, and then...not much else before that.

All she knows is that she had strange magical powers, plus the ability to conceal her armor, and that she could use an inventory space.

She also vaguely remembers being in another world, but it hasn't bothered her.

Right now, she just wanted to go home and play some Terraria.

* * *

 **Profile**

 **Name: Marro (As in bone marrow. Not to be confused with the bow named "Marrow")**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Sword Spirit (Blood's Edge)**

 **Abilities: She can wield herself as a sword in one of two ways; she can either hold it, or she can "possess" the sword. She also has the "Killing Intent", a form of semi-passive magic used as psychological warfare wielded by those of the Crimsonian bloodline. It's basically a more manipulatable form of a "death glare", by making them seem to radiate a lot more power as a show of force to either put the enemy on edge, or to simply tell someone to buzz off. It can be focused on a single target, or on multiple. At Cthulhu's command, she can activate "True Form", in which she becomes a lot stronger.**

 **Description: She's a tall red-headed woman, well toned body and fair amounts of muscle. She's abnormally tall for someone her "age", but she doesn't really care. Rarely speaks anything more than with a grunt or a few words, a common trait among Crimsonians, whom are somewhat a barbaric race of Mainland Terrarian, whom usually think of nothing but the thrill of battle. However, she also thinks about being a mother. Being a sword spirit, however, she is unable to have biological children.**

* * *

 **[Terraria Star system]**

 **13 total Stars**

 **Unlike Evil Pieces, they only work on full-blooded or half-blooded Terrarians or other Terrarian races (I.E, Harpy, Lizahrd, Globin) with the exception of Honoraries, which only work on non-Terrarian, or halfbloods.**

 **Also, they do not directly amplify power, like the way that Evil Pieces or Brave Saints do, rather, it's more of a way to identify one's main roles, very much like an RPG. However, Kings can easily transfer a portion of their own power to assist their peerage.**

 **Whereas Evil Piece have Rating Games and Brave Saints have..um...something, the Terraria Star system uses the Capture the Gem games, or CtG, which plays out like Capture the Flag.**

 **However, they have to rely on the Devils for a "respawn" system, plus a place to actually host the games.**

 **They disappeared a long time ago, and the Government has done their best to cover up any evidence of their existance.**

 **Star pieces:**

 **1x King...no explanation needed.**

 **1x Queen (Simply goes for the strongest weapons they can get)**

 **2x Ranger (Either uses a bow or a gun to fight, unlike the powerful Rooks of the Evil Piece system)**

 **3x Mage (Either the supporters or the glass cannons of the group.)**

 **3x Warrior (Melee fighters with varying degrees of armor)**

 **3x Honorary (Non-Terrarian/Half-Terrarian members. Upon promotion, they will be able to "inherit" the abilities of a Mainland Terrarian; Hallowed (Magic), Corruptionian (Mind) or Crimsonian (Might) for a while.)**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Wow, this one was a bit of a doozy.**

 **Oh well, Kyle's a king. Again, I suppose. The sword spirits still count as swords, however.**

 **As for Kyle's peerage, well, i'm not sure if i'm gonna accept OC's or not. But we shall see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just in case the whole "gentleman" attitude Kyle puts up is bothering you, well, let's just say that, being a king and all, old habits die hard. That and i'm finding it quite hard to actually make him speak in any other style.**

 **Also, with the creation of another fanfiction, "Gate: Otherworld", I'm gonna try to make our boy Cthulhu/Kyle's past a wee bit darker, y'know?**

* * *

 _The Abyss is a neutral force._

 _It doesn't think, it doesn't live._

 _Yet it only seeks to exist._

 _It doesn't care about those whom worship or condemn it._

 _For it only seeks to exist, and nothing more._

* * *

 **[Next day, after school...]**

"Hm. So there is this strange arch just outside of Kuoh, and you believe that more of your kind has been here, after you found a large mansion hidden away beyond it?"

"Precisely. I brought back some...let's just call them souvenirs." He replied, materializing the Clockwork Assault Rifle.

"Y-You can't have THAT on school property..! T-This isn't America!" (Sorry, not sorry.)

"This is the Clockwork Assault Rifle. Fires bursts of three bullets, but thanks to magic, only the first bullet is used up."

He dematerialized it, and was about to pull out the Dart Pistol when Issei suddenly rushed into the room.

"Kyle-san! Teach me how to become a harem king! A real king oughta know how to make one!"

…

…

…

"Well, I did have a (somewhat rabid) all-female fanclub, made up of beautiful young maidens, but..."

"Aaaaand?"

"None were as beautiful as my fiancé! Gorgeous white hair that sparkled in the morning sun! Gentle, oceanic blue eyes! Yet she was like a storm, ripping apart her enemies in combat, with the ferocity of a hungry predator!"

Even Cthulhu wasn't immune to making awkward scenes, as Issei facefaulted to the floor.

"Why, she was the best...anyone...could ask for..." He slowly grew quite, realizing that he'd never see her again.

"So...you're a king...without a harem."

"...Yes."

"Ise-kun what kind of question is that-"

"No...no...it's fine."

 _'After all, she wouldn't want me to worry…But I still miss her dearly.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 _Some time later, Rias and her peerage had to go and fight a Stray Devil, a type of beast that had decided to kill its master, and as a result, grew insane due to being uncontrollable. Kyle decided to accompany them. This was when he and Issei were introduced to the Evil Piece system._

 _Kiba was a_ _ **Knight,**_ _a class based around speed._

 _Koneko was a_ _ **Rook,**_ _a class with inhuman strength._

 _Akeno was Rias'_ _ **Queen,**_ _a rather powerful yet balanced mix between magic, strength, and speed._

 _And for poor Issei, he was a_ _ **Pawn.**_ _Fortunately, he wasn't that weak. Or wasn't supposed to be. Since he was her only pawn, that means that it took all eight of her Pawn pieces, as more pawn pieces meant they were stronger. They can also promote to a Queen, Rook, or Knight if they make it to the enemy's base._

 _Also, there was the_ _ **Bishop,**_ _the one who plays the role similar to that of a mage. However…let's just say…she didn't have an active one right now, due to certain circumstances._

 _Although, she still had room for at least one more Knight, Rook, and Bishop in her peerage._

 _So basically, it was chess, but with combat._

 _A little strange, yes, but sounds somewhat appealing, actually._

 _Also, apparently, Issei had something called a Sacred Gear, some kind power that only humans are born with. Something called..um...a [Twice Critical]._

 _If anything, however that stray devil...what the actual hell was that?_

 _Shooting acid out of its breasts? Seriously?_

 _Kyle couldn't help but feel somewhat scarred for life, despite the fact that he once fought the Wall of Flesh, stared down the great Dragon Tizona, hell, he'd even mustered the courage to sleep with his fiancé._

 _But this..._

 _Why._

* * *

 **[Later that day...]**

Kyle was busy using Excalibur to rid his new mansion of the troublesome cobwebs, humming a catchy little tune, while his sword spirits focused on other things, like cleaning the windows, or dusting the rooms.

Marro had looted the basement, piling up the weapons that her wielder hadn't taken.

He was quite sure that "Illegal Gun Parts" were just as illegal as guns here.

Just then, he heard a knock on the front door.

"Nina, can you get that, please? I'm kinda busy up here!"

"Yessiree!"

The Spirit opened the front door, revealing Rias with her Queen, Akeno.

"I must say...i'm honestly impressed by the amount of care put into each intricate detail-" The two looked down to see enough weaponry to supply a small squad of soldiers, and then looked up to see Kyle standing upside down on the ceiling, thanks to his Gravity Globe, allowing him to use _Excalibur_ to brush away cobwebs. **EXCALIBUR!**

 _'He's using a holy sword for such a mundane task...!'_

Excal walked by the two, carrying a stack of books, and noticed them gawking in disbelief.

"I don't mind him doing that, really. Everyone else did the same back home."

More sweatdrops ensued.

Kyle then looked down at them.

"O-Oh, please do excuse the mess, I honestly wasn't expecting guests!" He called out. Channeling mana into the Gravity Globe, he flipped around, as the Earth's gravity once again pulled him downwards, where he unfolded his wings, slowing his descent.

"So, anyways, what brings you here to this..." He looked around. "...Rather remote location?"

 _As it turns out, Rias and Akeno had come to investigate the mansion he had told her about._

 _They went from room to room, hallway to hallway, as the two girls were amazed by how well maintained it was._

 _After a while, they parted ways for the day._

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Tell me, Issei, what seems to be the problem?" Kyle asked, running alongside Issei as he rode his bike.

You see, Issei was now eligible for making contracts with people.

It was simple, really.

Grant their wish, then make contract. No soul extractions required.

If you make enough contracts, then you can pretty much "rank up".

And Issei was **determined** to rank up, for High-class devils could get their own Peerages.

Seeing as how he wanted to become The Harem King, this was the perfect way to do it.

Honestly, Kyle was somewhat disgusted, but at the same time, actually rather impressed with how _serious_ he was about it.

"Well, you see, there was this nun..." Issei proceeded to tell him about how he had met a lost nun on the way to school, and much to Kyle's surprise, the notorious pervert actually helped her out, guiding her to the church she was looking for.

You see, for Devils, churches and other holy objects (Besides Excal, for he could suppress his holiness.) were pretty much the equivalent of sunlight to a vampire.

And so, Rias had told him to never go back there again, since it was too dangerous. What was even more concerning was that the church was supposedly abandoned. But Issei was really worried for his new friend.

"Hm. I see...i'm afraid I can't do much to help at the moment, but I'm quite certain that a chance shall arise in which you will see her again— Oh, I think we're here."

They went down an alleyway, and approached a door.

Kyle then noticed something.

"Issei, be careful...I sense a barrier." The teenager nodded as he knocked on the door.

No reply. The green-haired king slowly opened the door, as a foul oder overcame them. And it was one that Kyle was all-too familiar with; the scent of blood.

"Good lord, what happened here?"

"Why, would you look at that~? A devil and a shitty devil lover! How adorable!" A man with white hair and red eyes came out of the shadows. He had a manic grin on his face as he walked towards them, a gun in one hand and a sword the other.

"Now, you may be wondering, ' _Oh great and mighty Freed Sellzen, what have you done to this man?'_ Why, he was summoning Devils, which is just as bad as being one! Kekeke! So I killed him, problem solved~!"

"Why...what...?!" Issei could barely say anything. Kyle, on the other hand...

"You know, it would probably be best that you wear a plague doctor mask and a hood. It would really fit the whole 'lunatic' theme."

…

…

"Hmmm?! Excuse me? Are you...mocking me?!"

"What, no, quite frankly-"

"DIE!"

Kyle and Issei barely managed to dodge the enraged ex-priest as he suddenly leapt forwards, slashing at them, before twisting around and shooting at them.

"Gaah! Just stand still, damnit!"

This continued on, as Kyle returned the favor by drawing out his Vampire Knives, throwing them at Freed, who weaved between them.

"Hm, since you like running so much, maybe you should run out of time!"

Since the room was rather dark, even Kyle had a hard time seeing where that gun was pointing.

Which is why a searing pain suddenly ripped through his cheek as a bullet dug into his flesh, severing the connection between the right part of his jaw and his skull, before exiting through the backside.

Even with his high pain tolerance, he collapsed to the ground, an unruly gash on the side of his face.

"Here lies a shitty devil lover~! He just got a mouthful of my special, the cure for all that ails you! Lead and holy magic!" Forgetting about Issei, he prepares to execute Kyle.

 **[BOOST!]**

That is, until the aforementioned pervert decks him across the face, his fist covered with a red scalene gauntlet.

"Gagh! This fuckboy has a Sacred Gear, hm? How adorable!"

As Kyle tried to get up off the floor, his jaw felt numb as the wound slowly began to repair itself. He coughed up blood and spat out bone fragments as they were replaced with new, fresh materials.

Head injuries were ALWAYS the worst.

He felt his loose jaw tighten when the muscles reconnected.

"Kyaaaaah!" He suddenly heard a scream, and turned around to confront the source.

Not exactly what he expected.

It was a young blonde green-eyed nun, one whose innocence may have just been shattered, by the scene in front of her; Freed Sellzen, holding Issei by the throat, while blood covered the floor and splattered on the wall.

"Aah..wha...?"

"Why, dearie, this is what we exorcists do~! We killed those devil-loving shitstains!"

"Ise-kun...!"

Kyle could only watch, no longer able to will himself to move, as she tried to beg for the perverted devil boy's life, only to get pinned to the wall and sexually harassed, right in front of the the two.

"Oh, yeah, squeal for me! You little–

 **BANG!**

The report of a sniper rifle rang out, as the exorcist suddenly dropped the girl, clutching his now-bloodied shoulder.

"Gah! What the actual FUCK! You little bitch, you were supposed to keep the barrier up!"

 **-Boom!-**

Freed barely managed to dodge a blast of crimson-colored energy as Rias Gremory and her peerage showed up.

"Oh, so the devils have friends now, eh~? I'll have you know that there are several of MINE on their way~!" He seems to be so insane, that he already forgot the fact he had been shot in the shoulder.

 _Unfortunately, he wasn't lying, as Rias could sense the presence of several Fallen Angels on their way. This means that they had to leave, immediately. They couldn't take Kyle or Asia with them, because it was not within their teleportation spell's ability._

 _Issei had called out Asia's name one last time, before being whisked away to safety._

 _"ASIA!"_

 _"ISEEEEI!"_

"Oh well, such a tragic story! Kekeke...ke...Haa?"

He turned around, seeing Kyle standing there, his clenched fists trembling.

Unpleasant memories played out in his mind.

Clouded by anger, he failed to detect the three Fallen forming their spears.

"Aw, is the wittle devil lover upset~? Oh, i'd turn around~"

Anger turned to surprise when he glanced over to see the spears flying towards him.

Unable to react in time, he could only watch.

 _Fwoosh_

 ** _SQUELCH!_**

 _...thwump._

Kyle blinked a few times before realizing at he was staring at the wall of his apartment. Looking downed, he saw the backside of a figure, right in front of him. She was covered in flames, yet they gave no heat and burned nothing. The woman wore a blind-fold over her eyes.

Blood was pooling beneath her where she had taken all three spears in the abdomen. Finally, her legs buckled. The Sniper Rifle she held clattered to the floor as she fell into his arms.

"Hah...I guess I really did a good job, right...?"

Something inside of Kyle began to snap.

Even as he noticed that her wounds were healing, he still felt anger building up.

He hadn't felt such dark emotions building up this fast for a long time...


	5. Chapter 5

**Brb, 1.3.4 just released. I need to update the lore now.**

 **Not gonna lie, this one was one of the tougher ones to type.**

 **Kyle or any other Terrarian with hardmode/late pre-hardmode gear could've easily taken down EVERYONE at the church.**

 **Plus I might as well just go ahead and increase Issei's OP and OOC levels, lmao.**

* * *

Kyle woke up the next morning, last night's events still fresh in his mind. Looking over, he sees that the bed he had left his mysterious savior in was now empty.

So she must've been one of the supernatural. That could possibly be the only explanation for her ability to heal so quickly.

But then again, there was that rifle she carried. It looked exactly like the ones people sometimes carried around in Terraria.

Could it be...?

Perhaps it was.

But now was the time for school.

Although...he felt like he was being watched...

* * *

 **[Some time after school.]**

"Come on, Hyoudou, i'm quite certain that Rias-Buchou is simply just worried about you."

"I know...it's just...i'm just not strong enough! I'm not strong enough to protect those I care about!"

"Hyoudou... _sigh..._ I guess that makes two of us."

Issei stopped, turning around to face Kyle.

"Huh?"

"I'm only at a quarter of my true power. Even before I died, I still wasn't strong enough. You weren't there when I told my story, were you?"

* * *

 **[CTHULHU IS EXPLAINING, PLEASE WAIT WARMLY UNTIL HE IS READY.]**

* * *

"...Dude. What?" Issei had both confusion and amazement plastered across his face.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but..." Kyle, on the other hand, looked downwards at the ground shamefully. He then looks back up with a bright smile on his face. "You're not alone, Hyoudou! We'll just have to get stronger together!" For the first time in years, he breaks out of his "gentleman's persona" as the two suddenly fist-bumped.

"Ise?!" A female voice called out, a very familiar one, too.

There she was.

Blonde hair, green eyes filled with innocence.

Asia Argento.

Seeing the way that the two adolescents had reacted upon finding each other brought a feeling of warmth to Kyle's heart.

A nun and a devil. Hell, it was almost like Romeo and Juliet from those old human books he used to read.

Now, here they were, at some kind of burger joint.

Truly, Asia was quite adorable. Kyle couldn't help but notice that Issei wasn't even trying to take advantage of her innocence.

He watched as the nun struggled to figure out how to eat a hamburger, before Issei showed her how to actually unwrap the paper around the burger.

* * *

 **[Hours later...]**

They were now back at the park, Asia now cheerfully hugging a plush toy that Issei had won for her at an arcade that they had visited.

It was then when Asia told the two of them her somewhat heartbreaking story.

She had been abandoned by her original parents as a baby in front of a church, whom took her in and raised her. One day, she had found an injured puppy and prayed for it. As if by magic, the wounds healed up right then and there. She was then revered for her gift from God, a Sacred Gear called _Twilight Healing_ , which took the form of a pair of silver rings.

It all came to an end, however, when she had unknowingly healed a devil. Upon the Church finding out that it actually _worked_ on devils, she was branded a witch and cast out.

So here she was without friends, for she had a _very_ sheltered life.

Issei then spoke up.

"Don't be like that, Asia! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Aau? I-I...I guess we are...!"

"I'd hate to ruin this touching moment, but we'll be needing Asia back now."

Behind them, a rather...curvy looking blue-haired woman with black wings flew down, a spear of holy light in her hands.

"You can either come with me, little Asia, or you can say goodbye to that little devil and his friend!"

"Asia, don't..." Whatever happened next was drained out to Kyle, clouded by a sudden surge of anger.

Anger that he had never felt in a long time.

* * *

 _"You think you can just waltz in and expect me to marry someone I don't even know? You sent your daughter on a filthy ship filled with an equally filthy crew. In nothing more than her scales and some ribbons!" Cthulhu yelled, pointing a finger a tall man sitting across the table from him. Said man is partially covered in deep-blue dragon scales._

 _"Why are you complaining? She's a Prismatic Glass Dragon, one of her kind! Surely, you'd be happy. Look, I'll give you anything else you want as long as it makes you quiet down!"_

 _"I have everything I need." An orb of blacken flames materialized in his palm, aimed towards the Draconian._

 _"Wha-! But how?!"_

 _"I, Cthulhu, have embraced the Abyss for my entire life. Unlike Tizona, I learned how to control it before it could control me."_

 _"Plus, I have learned many forms of magic unknown to those of the general populace of Terraria. Lunar magic, dream magic...even Etherian magic. I can tap into Dryad and Naiad magic, I can manipulate the world to my will. I can purify, Corrupt, Crimson, or Hallow the land with ease."_

 _"I was the High Priest of the goddess Terraria, leader of her disciples, the Devs, whom helped shape and refine the world she created with her last breath."_

 _"You, on the other hand, are simply a pathetic, overgrown lizard."_

* * *

"...Kyle!" Kyle was broken from his trance as he heard Issei calling his name.

"Hyoudou..."

"Come on, Cthulhu-sama! We're going to get Asia back!"

"Hyoudou, remember what Rias told you! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! I **WILL** get her back, regardless!"

There was no arguing with the perverted boy.

"So be it, Issei. I'm not gonna try and stop you...but..."

"I'm going with you."

With a bright flash, Kyle's trio of sword spirits appeared behind him.

"So are we!"

"We can't let you have all the fun, kiddo."

" _-motivational grunt-_ "

* * *

 **[Some time later...]**

The group, now joined by Koneko and Kiba (Turns out, they had been tailing them all along- Kyle just never bothered to confront them.) stood in front of the church's door. Rain poured down around the them.

"So, how are we gonna do this?"

"They probably know we're already here."

"So, loud it is, then."

With that, Koneko punched the doors off of their hinges, which flew across the room, barely hitting a rather familiar foe in the face.

"My, my, my, what an entrance for a bunch of shitlord devils and their shitty lovers!" Freed Sellzen cooed, before being forced to dodge a flying church pue, courtesy of Koneko. "Hey!"

"Go on. We'll hand this creep."

"Right!" Kyle and Issei called out, the former using Excal/Excalibur to reveal a secret basement passageway.

"Who are you calling a creepy, shorty- Agh!" Koneko very deeply resented being called short.

* * *

 **[Church Basement]**

The Terrarian and Devil duo rushed down the stairs, only to come upon a room filled with dozens of stray exorcists surrounding Asia, who was chained to a large cross, stark naked.

"Asia!"

It was then when the Fallen Angel from before revealed herself, flying in the air tauntingly.

"You're far too late, little Ise~! Soon, the ritual will be complete, and Twilight Healing will be mine! Now, get them!" She pointed at them, as the exorcists pulled out guns and light swords.

"Let's do this!" The two of them charged forwards, with Kyle holding out his hand, whilst a spellbook appeared in his other hand.

 _"[Waters of the depths, heed my call! Razorblade Typhoon!]"_

Sawblades made of water materialized around him, before he sends them flying at the exorcists. They home in, cutting through the exorcists in droves.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei called out, materializing his red gauntlet and punching a nearby exorcist across the face, knocking him out cold, before a loud voice called out.

 **[Boost!]**

"Hmph. Our leader said that you had a powerful Sacred Gear, but's only a measly _Twice Critical!_ It's such a shame you had to die~!" Raynare's voice called out, as two more Fallen, a male and the blue-haired female from before, flew down, armed with light spears.

"Issei! Don't listen to her!" Kyle shouted, as he swung Nina/Night's Edge, cutting several of his opponents in half, using his other hand to summon Excal and Marro in their sword spirit forms, whom immediately charge forwards to challenge the two new Fallen Angels, whom are quick to take their battles outside.

"Ugh, there's so many of them!" Issei complained. Kyle sighed, pulling out the Crystal Vilethorn. "Then there's no point in idle chatter!"

The two of them go back-to-back, fending off their enemies, until finally the last exorcist crumples to the ground.

Unfortunately, it's too late, as Raynare successfully extracts Twilight Healing from Asia's body.

"Ahaha! Yes! Finally!" She twirls around excitedly, cutting down the chains that held Asia, as Kyle and Issei rush over to her side.

"Kyle...Ise..."

"Come on, Asia! Everything's gonna be just fine...!" The perverted devil told her. But she smiled faintly, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you...for being my friends..."

"Asia...! Asia, come on! What are you...?!"

No reply. She was dead.

"Asiaaaaa!"

Kyle stood there, where he could only stared at the two of them, fists clenched.

"Well, see? You got her back! Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Kyle-sama! Can't you do anything...?!"

"...Hyoudou...I'm sorry." Kyle looked downwards solemnly.

"Oh my, how heartbreaking~! Now, die!"

Raynare forms a pair of light spears that she launches at the two.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **-BOOM!-**

"Issei!"

When the smoke cleared, Issei stood there, his trembling gauntlet hand bloody but still very intact from where he had managed to punch the projectiles from the air, causing them to explode.

"Don't worry about me, Kyle. You stand back. This is between me and her!" Even a normal person could tell that the perverted boy was running on adrenaline at this point, as his entire body trembled in an attempt to stay on his legs.

* * *

 _'That's...not exactly the Issei I know...wait, that aura!"_

 _"Now, Cthulhu! Lunaris! Witness the powers that I have obtained!"_

 _"Omega Dragon Booster!"_

 ** _[Boost!]_**

 _'Is he...a descendant of Tizona?!'_

* * *

When he looked back up, he could see that Issei struggled to reach Raynare, whom would keep flying away from him when he got close, almost as if she were taunting him.

Issei felt nothing but pain as Raynare impaled both of his legs with a pair of spears.

Yet he absolutely refused to give up.

If God can't help him...

Then maybe Satan will!

His hands burning, he pulled the spears out and tossed them away.

Raynare watched in horror as Issei slowly began to walk towards her, trailing blood from the holes in his legs.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Explosion!]**

Issei's devil wings unfurled, his built up power swirling around him menacingly in the form of a green-colored aura.

"W-What...?! No...nonono! Stay away from me!" The Fallen Angel takes flight, only for Issei to grab her by the leg.

"Raynare, you little **_SHIT!_** "

With inhuman strength, he spun around, dragging her across the cold stone floor, before finally flinging her in the air towards Kyle.

* * *

 _The draconian king looked up at Cthulhu with anger in his eyes._

 _"Grrgh...you fool...you'll go to war for this!"_

 _Cthulhu only laughed, his eyes covered in glowing auras of two different forms of his magics._

 _"You are wrong. I am only holding back on you. I held back on Tizona, too."_

 _"Why you...!"_

 _"Oh, he was plenty strong. But there was two problems. He held back too. It was enough for simply me and my brother's combined efforts."_

"Damn you to the Abyss, Harpy!" Kyle's mechanical glove clicked as he clenched his fist, drawing it back.

The energy that Issei's **[Explosion]** expelled began to coil around Cthulhu's body, coating his fist.

"Hyaaaagh! Damn you!" He let loose, punching the Fallen square in the chest.

 **Funfact:** A punch in the boob is essentially the female equivalent of a kick in the balls.

 _'This power...it's so strong! I haven't felt like this...ever since I fought Tizona...'_

 _'I can feel my Abyssal powers returning...!'_

 **[Purge!]**

Purge was one of the many Abyssal spells that he had learned before he traveled to Terraria. It was mostly nonlethal, but it was very uncomfortable for the one being purged. The magic actively searched through the opponent's body on physical, mental, or even magical levels until it found either whatever the caster wanted, or it would simply extract all foreign entities.

Without warning, black flames covered Kyle's hand, which enveloped Raynare's body until she was completely enshrouded. Within moments, that coalesced into a ball of Abyssal magic that shortly dissipated, dropping _Twilight Healing_ into Kyle's other hand.

 **Twilight Healing (1)**

"This does not belong to you."

With that, he allowed the Fallen to drop to the floor unceremoniously.

The black flames faded away, as did Issei's excess energy. When that happened, Kyle fell to his knees.

Abyssal magic would also tear through a users stamina. It was only with Issei's **[Explosion]** that he was able to cast it in the first place.

"Kyle-sama! Behind you!"

One of the exorcists had managed to avoid getting killed, and was poised over the former king, ready to execute him.

 **-Bang!-**

The exorcist fell down, his head blown clean off.

A familiar face stood in the doorway.

"Cheers, love."

It was the same woman whom had saved Kyle the night before. The one that the newspapers called "The Woman on Fire".

Turns out, she was, in fact, a Terrarian.

* * *

 _So, what happened next? Allow me to sum it up so I can at least try to keep it within the 2,000 word range._

 _The woman had been hiding out here all along. Apparently, Raynare and her gang had some bounties on their heads, and she was to either capture them, or take them out._

 _Since the other two Fallen Angels were subdued by Kyle's sword spirits, that left only Raynare and Mittelt._

 _And because Marro sorta..."adopted"...the latter, the young Fallen would certainly be distraught over the loss of her friends if they were to kill them._

 _As for Asia, Kyle was able to return her Twilight Healing to her body, after which Rias reincarnated her as a devil, upon Issei's request._

 _And yeah that's pretty much what happened. I just really wanted to get this chapter over with, y'know?_

 _You know what? Here, have a cookie._

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **I litterally just BS'd that ending.**

 **Originally, I was gonna introduce the Honorary system during this part, but eh, whatever.**

 **Anyways, Kyle will grow stronger. And if he gets strong enough, he'll be able to use his Abyssal magic, which is centered mainly around destruction, unlike Dream Magic, which revolves around creation and the such.**

 **Yeah, "Abyssal" was Inspired by both Dark Souls and that lawn mowing game I just won't shut up about. You know, the one with the flying laser lesbians.**

 **They may or may not show up in the future.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm actually working on a Terraria mod which aims to add several weapons from said lawn mowing game. Unfortunately I can't script for shit, yo. I'm glad that I was actually able to get some weapons in at all.**

 **If you wanna try it out, then install tModloader and search for the mod called "Celestial Weaponry". Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yo guys there's like, a companion story for this one involving the Moon Lord!_**

 ** _It's potentially spoiler heavy for those who haven't read the manga/light novels/anime too much so yeah there's that!_**

 ** _Oh and I decided that Kyle will get a_** ** _small_** ** _harem. Probably only three or four girls._**

* * *

 _He held the gun to his chin, fully loaded with Explosive Bullets._

 _He had been the reason why his brother died! It was all his fault! He had gone after the mothership!_

 _He didn't actually expect him to take on the mothership, let alone there being a mothership in the first place!_

 _He had summoned the Martians so that he could be the hero!_

 _In a moment of disillusionment, he felt somewhat abandoned, prompting him to do what he did._

 _Not only had the mothership appeared, but they had actually kidnapped him and took him to a minor ship nobody would think about checking for prisoners!_

 _He couldn't take it anymore as tears streamed down his face. His hands trembling, he pulled the trigger._

 _Light flooded his eyes as he found himself in a whole new environment._

 _Airless, cold, and silent._

 _Was this...the moon?_

 _Touching his face, he could feel dried blood, but no bullet wound._

 _Well, of course there'd be no wound, there'd be no head left considering the ammo he used._

 _Turning around, he saw something familiar from the photographs recovered from old human facilities._

 _Earth. The planet of the humans._

 _He felt a familiar presence. It was simply a pinprick of energy from here, but he could feel it down on Earth._

 _He smiled._

 _He could finally rejoin his brother._

 ** _And that's the little trailer thingamajig for Terraria DxD: Lunatics!_**

* * *

Kyle, still in his bed, stared at the ceiling, contemplating several things that was mostly irrelevant to the plot.

Then he rolled over, coming face to face with the same woman from yesterday.

Wait, what?

"Cheers, love."

An awkward stare-down ensued before Kyle appropriately freaked out, flailing around until he feel off the other side of the bed.

"Aghgggh!"

Like a true king.

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to do what now?"

"I wish to join your team."

"...And why, exactly?"

"Last night, I realized who I was. I'm just like you. We're Terrarians. After all, you're the one who united the Terrarians of the Mainland against Tizona." The woman smiled, arms crossed.

"...I suppose I am indeed the one. In that case, I hereby accept you into the team– Wha-..?" Halfway through his sentence, one of the Stars he had received the other day shot up out of his bag, glowing brightly, before exploding in a shower of light.

 **[Galla has joined Cthulhu's Team as a Ranger!]**

Just then, Excal walked into the room.

"Master Cthulhu, school will be starting soon."

Kyle looked at the clock and promptly panicked.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU—!" He grabs a piece of toast from the toaster and runs out the door.

* * *

Kyle sat on one of the couches in the Occult Research Club room, sighing from the mental exhaustion that came upon him in math class.

Even someone of his power level struggled with math. Math was one of his brother's strongpoints.

Sigh. Of course, his brother was the one who gave himself cybernetic implants, after all.

There he goes again, thinking about his deceased brother.

Before he could go deeper into sorrow, the door opened as Rias and her peerage entered the room.

"Oh, greetings Buchou. What shall we be doing today? Anything special?"

"Yes, actually. Tonight's a full moon, meaning that we'll be going to the Familiar Forest to get familiars to our new recruits."

"Only open on a full moon, eh?"

Just then, the door opened again, revealing none other than Sona Sitri, the King of the other devil peerage present in this school, who played the role of the student council.

Kyle kinda stopped listening in on the conversation when her new Pawn, Genshirou Saji, started bragging about how many pawn pieces he took, before getting shot down when Rias told him that Issei took all of her own pieces, followed up by Rias and Sona arguing over whose turn it was to visit the forest…

…and at the next moment, he found himself on Rias's team in a match of dodgeball after they broke all the tennis rackets in an attempt to settle the dispute via a tennis match.

The match in question had gotten out of hand when they started using magic despite the presence of other students- including males who had come to see the girls in their gym clothes

Here in the gym, however, they had more privacy.

And that meant MORE MAGIC!

Of course, Kyle wasn't above using magic himself. Being a powerful mage didn't fare well for the other team when all the dodgeballs that had been homing in on him suddenly stopped and shot back at those who threw them, leaving craters in the wall.

Sure enough, he became the MVP of that match.

Poor Issei though, that one ball should've eviscerated his family jewels.

* * *

As the magical circle faded away, Kyle looked around, checking his new surroundings.

It looked like your typical forest.

Typical trees...typical bushes...typical everything.

"Get da ze!" Oh lord, what the hell was that sound?!

That question was quickly answered when some overly enthusiastic old man who looked like he'd been watching too much Pokemon popped out of the nearby bushes.

"I am Zatouji the Familiar Master! And today I will be helping you find the perfect familiar!" Then he spotted Kyle.

"Ah, how curious! You're not a devil!" The former king opened his mouth to reply, but the Familiar Master interrupted him. "But that's just fine! Anybody can find a familiar, regardless of race! So what'll it be? Something cute, or something fierce?"

Issei suddenly spoke up. "I want something sexy!"

Kyle was legitimately caught off guard, not by Issei's request, but by how Zatouji didn't even question it, let alone pause or flinch.

"Something sexy, eh? Well, off we go to find the perfect familiar!"

 _'I feel like he gets that request more often that i'd like to think he does.'_

The group of devils finally came across a fairly large lake.

"If it's a sexy familiar you want, then perhaps it is an Undine you are after!"

Almost as if on cue, a glowing sillouette of a slender woman appeared on the surface of the water, causing Issei to drool…

Until it grew overly buff and began yelling in a manly voice before beating the shit out of another Undine.

 **"AAAAAAAW YEAAAAAH!"**

With Issei's desires for a familiar diminishing, they went off to search for a familiar for Asia.

"Hey, wait, where's Kyle?"

The former king wandered through the darkened forest, holding a wooden torch in his hand for light.

He wasn't exactly sure why he had strayed from the group of devils, all he knew is that he felt a familiar magic somewhere out here.

He then came across a clearing, standing below a rock ledge. Up above, the full moon shone, shining its light down upon the earth.

 _'Brother...what I would do to see you and that everlasting happy attitude of yours again.'_

 **-BORF BORF!-**

"Bwah!"

Turning around, there was a goddamn _Hallowed Mimic_ sitting behind him, mouth wide open and panting like a dog. He drew Excalibur, getting into a combat stance.

Yet the faux chest continued to stand there, "staring" at him.

…

"…You want to be my familiar...don't you?"

 **-BORF!-**

"Don't worry, boy, i'm coming!"

That voice...!

Kyles eyes widened as a tall white-haired woman whose forearms and lower legs were covered in white dragon scales appeared from the foliage.

She had talons instead of human feet, and wore a large suit of what the former king recognized as silver-dyed Orichalcum armor.

"Tasmilla?!"

"Cthulhu..? Cthulhu, my dear!"

The former king unfurled his Fishron Wings, leaping forward with a great burst of speed, into the arms of his draconic fiancée.

"Tasmilla...I've missed you so much!"

* * *

"…And that's how I found my beautiful fiancé."

Now they were back in the club room, after a certain mishap involving a clothes-eating slime.

"What?! You've got this hot babe with a huge rack and–…!" At this point, Issei was already upset about losing said slime, and now Tasmilla's presence made him even more jealous.

"Yes, I appreciate the concerns, Mister Hyoudou." Kyle (smugly) replied, watching as Asia snuggled with her new familiar, a baby Sprite Dragon, lovingly named Rassei. Supposedly, when it reaches adulthood, it would be amongst one of the most powerful dragons below the two Heavenly Dragons.

"Kyle-sama? I need to talk to you." Rias suddenly asked.

"Yes, miss Gremory?"

"Why do you choose to side with us Devils? Your version of Excalibur alone could've easily wiped us out! You're the incarnation of Cthulhu!"

"What, is it wrong to work with friends?"

"Friends...? You really consider us as your friends?"

"Yeah. You see, here, i'm not the grand king of Terraria. Here, i'm pretty much another face in the crowd."

She stared at him for a moment, then she smiled. "Well, I guess that makes two of us!"

Then they laughed, unaware of the Phoenix sitting just outside the window, watching them.

Later that day, Tasmilla and her Hallowed Mimic familiar had officially moved into Kyle's household.

And apparently, Galla did too, as shown by the massive pile of stolen guns.

"Miss Galla! You know you can't have all these weapons here! What if the police search the place!"

The Woman on Fire just shrugged. "I've got nowhere else, sir Excal."

The sword spirit in question just sighed in defeat and plopped down on the couch, turning on some American cartoons.

Kyle looked at Tasmilla, and she looked back.

Both of them shrugged.

Oh well.

* * *

 _At this point I decided that I'd just end the chapter here._

 _ALSO HAHA NO TIAMAT PAIRINGS HERE._

 **Cthulhu's team thus far:**

 **Queen- Tasmilla (Prismatic Glass Dragon)**

 **Ranger- Galla/"The Woman on Fire" (Marksman)**


	7. Chapter 7

School went on as usual for our heroes.

Apart from some new student enrolling into the school, nothing too interesting had happened.

They had even gone a half a week without any anime cliches occurring!

Unfortunately, that had to come to an end soon.

* * *

Rias had called an emergency meeting at the ORC clubhouse, so of course, he answered the call, warping to the tattered building.

"What's the situation, Miss Rias?"

Now, Kyle once again stood in the clubroom, accompanied by Rias's peerage, plus a silver-haired woman wearing a typical maid outfit.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met."

"Greetings. I am Grayfia Lucifuge of the Gremory Clan."

"Cthulhu, High Priest of the Goddess Terraria. Just call me Kyle."

"Hm. So you're the mage that Rias told me about?"

"Yes, indeed I am. May I ask why we're here?"

"You see, Rias is to be–"

She was rudely interrupted when an orange-colored magical circle appeared on the ground, as the room's temperature skyrocketed.

A figure rose up from a burst of fire; a blonde-haired man wearing a burgundy blazer.

"My lovely Rias, I have come to see you!"

 _'His appearance just screams "womanizer"…'_

"Phenex Riser." Rias deadpanned.

Nobody noticed the cardboard box shuffling around in the background.

Okay, well, Koneko did, but she said nothing about it.

* * *

Rias scooted away from Riser as he once again attempt to sneak in another inappropriate feel of her body.

"Don't touch me!"

Kyle watched on, sipping on tea made by Akeno, his physical stature on the outside showing indifference.

Due to his past experience involving the Draconians of Terraria, he himself had bad memories of being put into an arranged marriage- the damn emperor just didn't give a shit if the Terrarian king denied the request, he sent Tasmilla over, donning the scantiest ribbons he could find, on a filthy wooden cargo ship.

So on the inside, he was seething. The Abyssal magic within him bubbled fervently.

"Rias, who is this?" Issei asked, visibly miffed.

"Oh, Rias! You didn't even tell your servants about me, your fiancé?"

It's super effective on Issei!

Critical hit!

"There was no need to."

"Now now, there's no need to be so harsh to me, my love!"

"Riser, I told you, that I will _not_ marry you!"

"But it's for the good of Devil-kind!"

"I will not endanger my house, and I am willing to take a husband-"

"Ah, yes, I knew you'd—"

Rias stood up, pointing a finger at him.

"But I _refuse_ to marry you!"

Phenex Riser stayed silent for a moment.

Then he got super pissed.

"Rias. I carry the name of the Phenex Household. To cancel this marriage would tarnish it. Plus, I hate this foul human world! It smells awful, plus the wind and fire here is absolutely despicable! Absolutely filthy!"

A wave of fire appeared around Riser as he too stood up.

"I'll take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn your servants!"

"Lord Riser, that is enough." Grayfia _commanded._ The sheer amount of power radiating from the person he sat next to caused Kyle to recoil as he leans back, nearly falling out of his seat.

Immediately, Riser calms down.

"To be threatened by "The Strongest Queen"...heh, I'm not gonna lie, but that was actually quite scary."

"Anyways, we are gathered here to discuss a last resort method; A Rating Game."

"A what?"

"A Rating Game is where two Devils and their Peerages fight against each other in a tournament. Rias is too young to participate in an Official Rating Game, but she can still partake in an unofficial one."

"A Rating Game, hm? I accept!" Riser smirked _devil_ ishly. (sorry, not sorry.)

"Hmph. If that's the case, then I'll blow you away, Riser!"

"Looks like both sides have accepted."

Riser then took a look at Rias' peerage.

"Is this your peerage, my dear?"

"Apart from the person in green armor, then yes, it is."

"Haha! Only your infamous "Queen of Thunder" could stand up against _any_ of my servants!"

A much larger magical circle formed beneath Riser, as _his full peerage, consisting of FIFTEEN_ girls, appeared.

Appropriately, Issei had an emotional meltdown.

"Wha-...WHAT?!"

"My dear Rias, it would appear to be that your Pawn is distraught."

"It's his dream to build his own harem one day, and upon seeing yours..."

"Riser-sama, he's freaking me out!"

"Ew, disgusting!"

"Now, now! Don't be like that, girls! How about we show them our passion!"

He pulls one of his harem girls in for a kiss when suddenly...

"Heh, you condemn Issei for wanting a harem. Yet, here you are, about to partake in debauchery with your harem's owner. Honestly, girls, you're a bunch of filthy hypocrites."

Riser angrily burst into flames. "WHO SAID THAT?!"

Kyle stood up, forming a sword sheath in which Night's Edge appeared.

"Me, you filthy harpy. The human legends told me that the Phoenix as a graceful and majestic creature! But instead, I get some racist, womanizing, hypocritical fried chicken."

"R-Racist?!"

"That's right, you ungrateful manwhore!" Everyone gasped at Kyle's sudden anger. "You look down upon humans like they're next to nothing! I'll have you know that humans are much more than what you expect them to be! Humans are smart. They don't have magic, but they do just fine, don't you think?"

Riser has had enough.

"SILENCE! How dare–"

"Yes, a true king does dare look down upon a filthy animal like you!"

"Mira, get him!"

"Hai!"

The blue-haired girl, who wielded a pole as her weapon, charged at Kyle, who simply shrugged.

"Now now," he said, grabbing the pole when she swung at him. "There's no need for physical violence. The "Ultimate Queen" is in this room. Plus, we apparently have a spy among us."

He motions to Koneko, who kicks over a cardboard box to reveal a brunette male wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, except that he wears a long sleeved red shirt underneath it. A familiar Metal Gear Solid sound effect could be heard.

 **!**

"Isn't that the new student?"

"How did you get in here?!"

"Why, I, the one and only, Sensou the awesome, have been here ever since Peanut Raiser teleported in here!"

* * *

"P-Peanut..."

"...Raiser...?"

"Peanut Raiser!?"

Even Grayfia couldn't help but crack a smile as the ORC members began laughing.

"Pfffftahahahaha!"

Finally, Riser truly snapped.

"SILENCE! PHENEX RISER WILL NOT BE MOCKED LIKE THIS!"

The laughing stopped abruptly.

"Normally, I would lash out against you, but as the armored one said, It would not be within reason to do so given the circumstances. Anyways, I give you 10 days to train your peerage, my dear Rias. Do not disappoint me."

With that, Riser and his peerage disappeared.

Now that he was gone, everyone turned their attention to Sensou.

"Sensou-senpai?" Issei asked, bewildered.

"You know him?"

"He's the one who summoned me and Asia the other day! He and his father work that new cafe that just opened up in the downtown area!"

Rias nodded, turning towards the intruder.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Why, of course, I was sent to spy on you!"

…

…

…

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope! I, Sensou the Badass, will be the best spy of all time!"

…

…

…

"But you just revealed yourself."

…

…

…

"Oh! I just remembered that I forgot to turn off the oven!" Sensou suddenly yelled, as he jumped out of the open window.

Kiba prepared to chase after him, but Rias held her arm out in front of him.

"But Rias, he-"

"Let him be. We have more important issues."

* * *

Now, Kyle, his team, and sword spirits had decided to partake in training Rias and her peerage.

Somehow, though, Sensou had returned, and convinced them to let him help too. How?

Miracles really do exist.

Turns out, he was a Terrarian, too, just like Kyle, Galla, and Tasmilla.

* * *

First step, getting them to their training grounds.

"Come on, Icey!" Sensou shouted at Issei, completely mispronouncing his name, now donning red Adamantite Armor instead of a school uniform.

"It's...-huff-...so heavy!" The boy in question was left to carry many bags and boxes of stuff they'd need, mainly food.

When Koneko casually walked by, carrying twice as much as he was, causing him to nearly collapse.

"Icey! Don't let your dreams be dreams!" Sensou yelled, doing a perfect Shia Leboeuf voice impression.

Time slowed down for Issei as lewd images of naked boobies filled his mind.

"Raaaaaaaah!" Adrenaline pumps through his body as he charges up the mountain's slope with renewed vigor.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 **[Training: Day 2]**

"Alright. Allow me share with you some useful advice." Kyle stood in front of Rias and her Peerage, his hands behind his back.

"As my brother once told me; _"When you're up against a powerful enemy, you adapt."_ Another word of advice; What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Which is why I brought this." He pulls a Clentaminator out of nowhere, which is loaded with Blue Solution.

"Kyle-senpai, what is that?"

"This, my friends..." He holds up up like a flamethrower, and pulls the trigger, releasing a blue spray that converts the ground around them into Hallowed.

A holy aura permeates the area, which afflicts the Devils to a great degree.

"Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Holy land...?"

"Kyle you asshole!"

"Oh, that's pretty sadistic~!"

Kyle smirked. "The concept is simple. Athletes train on mountaintops where the air is thinner. Their lungs adjust accordingly, so when they return to lower altitudes, their lungs are temporarily more powerful. Here, we train in an environment hazardous to devilkind. By doing so, they have to put in more effort. When you go back to fight Riser, you'll be more powerful."

"That's...a really good idea, actually!"

* * *

 **Training: Day 5**

True to Kyle's word, the Devils' bodies had already begun to adapt to the Hallow.

 **Kiba**

Yesterday, Kiba had been quiet sluggish.

Now, he was making a comeback as he and Excal duked it out.

"Kiba! Put more strength into your swings! Learn to balance between speed and power when the situation calls for it!"

"Hai!" The Knight replied.

 **Akeno and Asia**

"Magnet Sphere!" Akeno yelled out as a blue electrical sphere shot out from her hand. It moved very slowly, until it came across a row of Target Dummies, where lightning beams shot out.

Tasmilla clapped her hands, a huge smile on her face. "Very good! Now, Asia!"

"R...Right! Rassei!" Asia's Sprite Dragon appeared in front of her, shooting its own stream of lightning at the Test Dummies.

"Marvelous! Now, again!"

 **Koneko**

"Come on, now! Put some more oomph into it!" Sensou yelled as he blocked another punch with his arm.

Koneko couldn't quiet figure out how this person was able to do so, but she kept trying anyways.

"If you can land a really nice shot on me, pipsqueak I'll make sure that you get to eat all the food you want for free at my creator's cafe!"

For her, the thought of free food was enough for her to both punch harder and forgive him for calling her a "pipsqueak".

Except...

She jumps up and lands a mean right hook to his head, causing it to _snap right off,_ revealing metal and wires where the head should be

Yet, the now head-less body gave a thumbs up, picking up his head and twisting it right back on.

"Free food it is then!"

"...Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. No because it actually hurts like hell, and yes because one, you throw better punches that the guy that tried to get me to look at some women, and two, that was fuckin' awesome!"

"…You're weird."

 **Rias**

"Now, try to focus your Power of Destruction into a concentrated beam." Galla instructed as Rias stood a fair distance away from a Target Dummy.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how exactly will smaller strikes help?"

"Suppose you had a heavily armored foe. Now, you could always use a huge, powerful strike. But that takes time, leaving you vulnerable. Plus, there's the chance that the armor will absorb the blow. On the other hand, if you used precise piercing attacks, you'd penetrate the armor. Think of it like an arrow, which unlike bullets or rockets, rely more on piercing power."

"In other words, we fight smarter, not harder. Now, show me how much you've improved!"

 **Issei**

"Kyle-senpai, why are you teaching me how to use a sword? We already have Kiba!"

For the past few days, Kyle had been teaching Issei swordplay.

"Issei. Do you think you can keep a secret for me?"

For a moment, Issei looked a little conflicted, but then he eagerly agreed.

"You see, Issei...if you can remember...I was there when you...died. That foul Harpy...she wounded me. It wasn't anything major, but it drew blood, nonetheless. Now, remember the story of how me and my brother defeated Tizona?"

"...Yeah! How you stabbed him with his own sword!"

"Well, I left something out. You see, the seal I placed on him _can_ be undone in one of two ways."

"One, to create an artificial body that can hold his spirit…"

...or two, to apply my bloodline's blood directly to the blade."

"When I knelt down besides your body, I felt a familiar energy. My blood had mixed with yours on the ground. I felt something unlock within you."

"Not only that, but your Boosted Gear…Tizona used a more powerful version that he said that he had obtained. You see, he had hopped across dimensions, absorbing the powers of countless others to use against me."

 _'Even then, he held back. Why though? He legitimately had the power to destroy the world in moments...'_

"But I digress, Issei. In other words, I believe that you may be a descendant of Tizona, who also happens to wield the Boosted Gear. As such, I believe it to be appropriate that you learn how to wield a sword, for I can sense something else within you besides the Boosted Gear."

The lecherous schoolboy took a moment to process this new information.

"Sweet! If I inherited the power of a dragon sword, then I'll have to get stronger! For Rias! For Asia!"

"Now we're talkin', Hyoudou! En garde!"

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Haha wow, I just started typing and then BOOM chapter was done!**

 **As you can see, Rias and her Peerage will be much stronger now,**


	8. Chapter 8

"Issei, as you are part Terrarian, I figure that it would be appropiate to give you these."

"Wha...What are these?"

"Life Crystals. Rias told me that using your Sacred Gear puts pressure on your body. These will toughen the bonds of the magic holding it together, allowing it to hold more pressure. Now, make me proud, Hyoudou!"

"Hai, Kyle-senpai!"

* * *

This was it.

They had come prepared for this battle.

The Maous would be watching.

Riser would be hard to take down, but with their extensive training plus some "gifts" from the Terrarians, they felt confident in their abilities.

The Peerage gathered into the clubroom, as a magical circle warped them to the battleground; which happened to be the school, so it was as if they never teleported anywhere.

The game had begun!

"Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba, you are to lay traps in the forest around the school!"

"Hai!"

"Issei, you will head for the gym. Koneko will meet you there after finishing the traps."

"Yes ma'am!"

Koneko opted to glare at him.

"Asia, you are to stay with me!"

"A-Alright..!"

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 **Several minutes later...**

As Issei and Koneko both snuck through the gymnasium's entrance, they both looked around cautiously, when then suddenly, the lights came on.

"Looks like we've found Pawn of Rias and her Rook!"

They'd been spotted!

The perverted schoolboy summoned his Boosted Gear, as one of Riser's Rooks, Xuelan, plus three pawns, Mira, Ile, and Nel.

"Issei. Take the Pawns. I'll handle the Rook."

"Gotcha!" Then he saw that Ile and Nel were wielding chainsaws.

Shit.

Well, Kyle often wielded sawblades made of water using his Razorblade Typhoon spell, so it shouldn't be too difficult.

 **[Boost!]**

Power surged through Issei's body. Still, the twin chainsaw Pawns charged at him.

But he was ready.

He ducks under one blade, before grabbing the other with his gauntlet, the chain showering sparks until it came to a complete halt. The pressure this put on the motor caused the saw's engine to sputter until it went dead.

"Wha-!?"

 **[Boost!]**

With a great heave, he tossed Nel aside, allowing him to focus on Ile and Mira.

"You hurt Onee-san! You'll pay for that!"

"I'd like to see you try!" _'The hell did that come from?'_ He thought, drawing out the Gold Broadsword Kyle had given him.

* * *

 _"But Kyle! It's made of gold!"_

 _"Not just any gold, Hyoudou. Terrarian Gold."_

* * *

"Hah! A sword made of gold?! You must really be—"

Mira was interrupted when Ile's chainsaw failed to cut through the sword or even scratch it, allowing Issei to use his boosted strength to overpower her and knock her back, leaving the watching pole wielder stunned.

What in the name of the Satans was this?!

Just then, Issei heard a voice on the communicaton devices Rias had given them.

 _"Get out of the gym! We're gonna demolish it!"_

 _"Right!"_

As Issei kicked Mira away from him, he and Koneko made a dash for the exit.

"Hey! Don't run away from a fight, you cowards!"

 **-BOOOOOM!-**

 ** _[Three of Riser's Pawns and one Rook has been eliminated.]_**

 ** _[Three more of Riser's pawns has been eliminated by Kiba.]_**

"Yeah! We did it!"

"Yeah, we did."

Suddenly, Koneko pushed Issei aside.

 **-Boom!-**

The little Rook was in the middle of the blast that had seem to come from nowhere.

"Koneko!" Sightly jarred up from being sent flying, he ran to his teammate's side. She had been heavily wounded, her clothes shredded in many places. "Please! Hang in there! I'll get you to Asia!"

"Issei..."

 ** _[Rias's Rook has been eliminated.]_**

"Oh, such a shame! It's always whenever you celebrate that the worse parts occurs!" Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, descended from above, taunting Issei.

"You...you..."

 **[Boost!]**

The enemy Queen was suddenly struck by lightning, courtesy of Akeno.

"Ise-kun! You go help Yuuto! I'll take care of her~!" She called out to him, her voice taking a sultry tone at that last sentence.

"Akeno-san..."

"Go on now~!"

"...Right." With that, Issei ran off to Kiba's location, as Akeno and Yubelluna sized each other up.

"Hmph, the infamous Priestess of Lightning versus the Bomb Queen. Don't disappoint me, Queen of Gremory!"

"The same can be said to you, Queen of Riser!"

"Issei."

"Kiba...Koneko is..."

"I heard. But we gotta keep fighting."

"...Right!"

They continued to make their way to the student council area where Riser was located, when out of nowhere, a large portion of the Phenex's remaining peerage appeared.

"I, Karlamine, challenge the Knight of Rias to a duel!"

"Isabella, take out that Pawn. Siris, Li, and Ni. You stay by me."

Kiba and Karlamine's swords clashed against one another as they both fought for the upper hand.

"Not bad. It's almost like destiny, meeting another special sword wielder like you!"

"Another? Did they use demon swords?"

"Quite the opposite, really. Holy swords." She casually admitted, not realizing the effects her words would have on him.

Suddenly, she found Kiba taking the fight more seriously, as she felt herself being pushed back and stumbling from the force of his blows, forcing her on the defensive.

"Grgh!"

Right up until her sword shattered.

"Gah! No matter, the Phenex are the masters of fire!" She jumped back, sending a stream of fire at Kiba.

"Flame Delete!"

His sword was encased in ice, before it shattered, revealing a much wider blade that began to absorb the fire.

"W-What?! Multiple sacred gears?!"

 **[Boost!]**

Issei boosted again, even after he had been sent flying into the air by Isabella's kicks.

"Hm! You are quite resilient for a Pawn! I like it!"

Issei wasn't sure how to fight against her. He was pretty sure that even with the kind of gold the sword given to him was made of, that even she could probably break it.

But he had a trick up his sleeve.

He stood up, and raised his gauntlet into the air.

 **[Dress Break!]**

The lecherous schoolboy charged at her once again. However, this time, he dodged her punch, giving her a light tap on the shoulder, creating a small magical circle the size of a computer disk.

 _-boof!-_

In an instant, her clothes simply self-destructed, leaving her stark naked.

"Kyaah!"

 _'Hell yeah! Boobies!'_

* * *

Kyle sat on his couch in his apartment as he watched a live broadcast of the Rating Game.

"Oh my! Such boldness!" Tasmilla commented before stuffing her mouth full with popcorn.

"As expected of Hyoudou. Honestly, I find myself admiring his persistence."

Issei stared at Isabella's unveiled chest for a good length of time before realizing he was in the middle of a Rating Game.

He gathered energy into his Boosted Gear, forming a small orb of red magic, one that continued to grow in size.

"Take this!"

* * *

 **"[Dragon Shot!]"**

The orb shot out from Issei's armored palm, smashing directly into Isabella, exploding as it hit the ground.

 **-BOOOOM!-**

 ** _[Riser's Pawn has been eliminated.]_**

"W-What was that...?!" Ravel cried out, momentarily losing her calm and collected persona.

Just as the dust had settled, Kiba had used his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, to create a sword named Replenish Calm, to absorb Karlamine's wind attack. While she was distracted by the shock, Kiba ran in and dealt the finishing blow.

 ** _[Riser's Knight has been eliminated.]_**

"Grh! Get them!" Ravel called out, signaling the other nearby pieces to attack.

"How are we supposed to take them all on?!"

"I honestly don't know! We're gonna have to power our way through this!"

Power...that's it!

"Kiba! Take this!" His gauntlet's green jewel began to glow.

 **"[Boosted Gear Gift!]"**

 **"[Transfer!]"**

Issei puts his hand on the Knight's shoulder, transferring his built up power.

 **"Sword Birth!"**

Countless numbers of swords burst up from the ground around the two pieces of Gremory, impaling the oncoming members of Riser's peerage.

 ** _[Riser's Knight, Rook, and five Pawns have been eliminated.]_**

"Yeah, Kiba! We did it!"

* * *

Sensou watched the game from a laptop as he cooked more pastries using magic-infused ingredients.

"Attaboy, Icey!"

* * *

 ** _[Rias' Queen has been eliminated.]_**

Riser grinned as he heard the announcement.

 ** _[Riser's Queen has been elminated.]_**

"What?!"

How could this be possible?! He'd given her a vial of Phoenix Tears...unless..

Oh.

So that's who that man who broke into his mansion was.

He'd been sabotaged!

…

…

…

Well played.

Issei and Kiba ran towards the school building, where Riser was located. They could hear the explosions from where Rias was already fighting him.

"Come on, Kiba-senpai! Let's go take him down!"

"Right!"

The duo ran through the halls, until they reached Riser's room. While they did so, Issei called out.

"Promotion! Queen!" He yelled, entering the room as he promoted.

 **-FWOOOSH!-**

 ** _[Rias' Knight has been eliminated.]_**

Issei had been lucky enough to be missed by the large fireball, but Kiba wasn't so lucky,

"Kiba! Noooo!"

It was all down to Rias, Asia, and him now.

Since he'd transferred all of his built up power to the Knight, he was certainly a lot weaker.

 **[Boost!]**

"So the Pawn made it after all! I'm impressed."

-Fwoosh!-

With his promotion, he moved forwards with great haste, aiming to deck the Phenex King across the face…

…only to get tossed away like a ragdoll and set on fire.

"Issei!"

"You see, Rias? I could easily burn your pathetic little peerage right up! But let's make a deal. Forfeit, and I'll make sure that they stay alive!"

"I...I..." Rias stepped back as Asia cowered behind her.

Issei could feel himself burning.

* * *

Then it all stopped.

 _"Get up."_

…What?

 _"I SAID GET UP!"_

The perverted schoolboy opened his eyes to see a strange looking figure in front of him. Instead of human feet, the figure's legs became more slender until they became more reptilian with clawed feet, covered in scales from the knee down. The figure wore imposing armor, a massive pair of dragon wings folded up neatly behind. Its yellows eye glowed menacingly as it looked down upon him.

 _"You're not gonna let this wimpy little bird beat you down, are you?"_

 _…_

 _"ARE YOU?!"_

 _…_ No.

 _"That's what I want to hear from my descendant! You're not gonna let someone like him stop you! Not when you wield both my daughter sword and this timeline's Red Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig! I know you're listening!"_

 **[…]**

Issei was surprised, to say the least.

But who are you?

 _"Call me Tizona. Now get out there. I can't help you, but my daughter can."_

Issei's vision began fading to white.

 **[You who wield me, listen carefully. I am the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, just as he said.]**

 **{And I'm Tizani, the daughter of the great Tizona!}**

 **[We can help you out.]**

* * *

He felt the burning sensation return.

Was he really that close to death to see hallucinations?

Has he just zoned out?

But then, he remembered what he was fighting for.

Like hell he would let some douchebag fondle Rias' perfect rack!

With renewed vigor and a feeling of purpose, he stood up, holding up his gauntlet, high into the air!

"...I, Rias Gremory, fo–"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

Crimson colored armor materialized on Issei's body. It was quite bulky yet it fit his form quite nicely, embedded with green orbs, a single large green orb centered on his chest.

"W-What?!" Phenex cried out in disbelief.

But that wasn't all.

 **{Tizani! Delta Blade!}**

Issei unsheathed the Gold Broadsword he had been carrying on him, and held it up high.

 **{Tizani! Adapt to Golden Broadsword!}**

Lavender-colored magic streamed from the orb on Issei's Boosted Gear, wrapping itself around the sword.

A bright glow blinded everyone, and when it faded away, the broadsword's blade had tripled in length, covered in what looked like a purple metal with a scale-like texture. The backside of the blade curved inwards, while the front side had serrated notches. Together, the blade resembled the upper jaw of a roaring dragon.

 **{Tizani Gold!}**

The Boosted Gear's gauntlet now had more claw-like fingers, with lavender lines streaking across its edges.

Kyle and Tasmilla both aggressively leaned back at this revelation.

"Mother of god...Tizona had a direct descendant?!"

* * *

 **Tizani**

 **Tizani is a Terrarian Sword Spirit, created by the Great Dragon Sword Tizona.**

 **Similar to the Tizona, she and her blade (herself?) copies powers.**

 **Unlike Tizona, who copies the powers of those he draws blood from, Tizani merges with weapons to amplify their power, which she can then use later on.**

 **Her blade can also inflict the Bleed debuff, disabling natural regeneration for a short period of time.**

 **As a magic-based Spirit, she can interact with deities that are locked within Sacred Gears, and thus is not limited to a single wielder.**

 **Known forms**

 **-Tizani**

 **-Tizani Gold**

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **If you remember, in the side story, Issei receives a Solar Fragment.**

 **Well, I've decided to save it for later.**

 **Yes, this chapter was REALLY half-assed. But I didn't wanna do the whole "Rias loses anyways" thing.**


End file.
